The use of synthetic fibers in fiber and fiberglass reinforced plastic have been known such as the use of nylon, polypropylene, and aramid fibers to improve the structural characteristics of the reinforced plastic structure. However, while improving some of the characteristics, the fibers increase the cost and often cause adhesion problems resulting in possible separation of the laminates or other fiber structure.
It has also been known in U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,543 to utilize polyester fibers to form a flexible composite laminate of woven polyester fabric and a thermoplastic material for use in products such as conveyor belting and vehicle tires. However, to obtain a high degree of flexibility of the laminate, a polyester fabric is utilized which is nonchemically bonded to the thermoplastic material whereby the laminate will flex without developing cracks in the surfaces of the laminate.
Adhesive-activated polyester fibers have been utilized in flexible structures in combination with rubber such as in garden hoses, fire hoses, dryer felts, ropes, cordage, etc.